


Crazy in Love

by OfTheMoonAndStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not officially Wolfstar yet, Romance, Swearing, lots of swearing, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheMoonAndStars/pseuds/OfTheMoonAndStars
Summary: James is head-over-heels for a certain Lily Evans. The other three marauders start a list of things that only those who are crazy in love would ever do. It seems like a fun, useless piece of parchment stuck to the wall. But then, Sirius starts to realize that he does some of these things. And, unfortunately, Remus can't escape from being guilty of some of these as well. Will the marauders finally get their shit together?**abandoned**





	1. Lily Can Throw A Punch and James Gets Overly Excited

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Symptoms of Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/333640) by But Friends Make Secrets. 



> These chapters will be relatively short, but hopefully they will be updated often. Bear with me!

Maybe, when James first professed his undying love to Lily Evans, it was a mistake. Maybe, when he proposed to her for the 17th time (but who’s counting?), it was a little over the top. But maybe, just maybe, it helped. The person he loved most knew it, and that must take an immense weight off of his shoulders. Maybe Sirius should do the same. Then again, maybe he shouldn’t.

\----------

It was Saturday afternoon, right after a full moon.

Full moons were Sirius’ favorite and least favorite part of the month. For one, he had to watch as his best friend underwent a pain that no one should have to go through. And yet, there was something that felt right as Sirius stayed behind, long after James and Peter retreated up to the castle, to heal Remus' new wounds.

Sirius hadn't had much experience with non-abusive physical contact until he met James. Through the years, Sirius himself had become more and more comfortable with hugs, hair ruffles, and even the occasional peck on the cheek (only within Marauders, of course. No one else deserves it. Except maybe Lily. That girl is something else).

So it was no surprise to Sirius or Remus when they woke up, sun peeking out of the trees, shoulder to shoulder in a hospital wing bed. Madam Pomfrey always let the boys in; she knew how hard it must be to have a lycanthrope best friend, even if the Animagus state of the three friends was unknown to even Professor Dumbledore.

"Siri." A whisper pierced the early morning in the white hospital. Sirius rolled over to face the sandy-haired boy.

"Yeah, Rem?" His voice was still scratchy. Sirius tugged the corner of his lip into a half-smile.

"Thank you." Auburn eyes bore into the dark grey ones. Sirius didn't flinch; he knew that Remus was sensitive, especially now, and though his heart was bursting to free itself, Sirius kept calm and let a soft smile creep onto his face.

"Rem, you say that every time."

"And I mean it every time. I don't know how I would have kept going without you guys. And I never wanted you to do this, but you did, and now I mean, I never have any scratches anymore and-"  
"Rem, we did because we wanted to. Not for you." Remus couldn't hide a small smirk.

"I know. Thank you, Siri." And this time, Sirius just rested his head on Remus' shoulder, and they fell back into a deep slumber.

\----------

The boys awoke only when Madam Pomfrey felt the need to hit them smartly over the head with her folded blanket.

"Remus, I know why you need your sleep, but Merlin! You'd've thought Sirius had been given a sleeping draught!"

"Sorry Poppy," Sirius replied, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"Quarter to six. You better hurry if you want to make dinner. Remus, honey, are you sure you're feeling well enough to go back?"

"Yes, ma'am. This moon wasn't too bad." It was true. Only the second moon after getting back to Hogwarts, Moony was ecstatic about his playmates and barely scratched himself at all. Aside from the usual muscle strains and bruises from the transformation, his injuries were nothing a good rest wouldn't heal.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, still worried, but closed the curtains and retreated back into her office.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus' waist. He couldn't help but notice that they slid together perfectly. Limping back to the common room, the boys didn't have to worry about any other students getting suspicious about Remus' condition. Everyone else was too busy in the Great Hall, even James and Peter, who had left the Hospital Wing to get to Potions on time. They had tried to get Sirius to join them, but he was adamant on staying. Plus, it wasn't like he could improve anymore. Sirius was already top of the class in Potions, and he didn't even study.

Remus and Sirius finally made it up to the dorm, flopping down on their beds as soon as the door swung closed.

"Do ya think I can skip dinner? I'm not feeling up to it, and we can always nip down to the kitchen if we get hungry."

"Course, Moony." The bedroom dipped into a silence that it had probably never heard before. "...can I come over?" Remus shifted over, and Sirius took that as a yes. He slipped under the covers and turned to face the dark blonde boy.

"Remus?"

"Yes?" Sirius smirked.

"We love you." Remus couldn't help but smile. His friend was the soppiest git ever.

"Go to bed, you twat."

\----------

"Sirius! Remus! Peter! Wake up! Now! At this very moment! I have an announcement!" James was happy. No, James was dying of excitement. As the three other marauders sat up, still groggy, all they saw was James. James by the dresser, James by the bathroom, James on his bed. He was moving so fast there could've been ten of him in the room.

"Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!" James' eyes were wide, glistening in the morning sun. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I have a feeling you're gonna tell us."

"Yup! Lily freaking Evans! Guess what she did! She punched me! Right in the jaw!" James was way too happy about this for Remus and Peter's taste. Unfortunately, the third marauder didn't understand what wasn't to love.

"Oh. My. God." By now, Sirius had migrated from his own bed to the window by James. "Did she really? What did you say?"

"Ok ok ok so -- I was in the Common Room this morning, sitting by the fire cuz you guys are lazy. And then, and you won't believe this, but Evans walks in with Snivellus! So, naturally, I stood up and was all like, 'Why is that slimy git in the Gryffindor Common Room?' and Evans goes, 'Piss off, Potter. We're doing homework.' and that's not okay, so I said 'Evans, no one wants him here. His greasy mop blinds us!' and she walked over, looked at me, and then slugged me in the face!!!!" At these last words, James hops onto his bed, landing on top of his pile of dirty robes.

Sirius is no better. He lets out a loud whoop, and -- runs into the bathroom? Remus and Peter share a confused look. James is in too much of a frenzy to notice his sudden absence, but Sirius doesn't take long.

He appears just moments later, quill and parchment in hand. A permanent sticking charm is set on the paper, and Sirius chooses a spot on the wall between James and Peter's beds. The other three marauders had become uncharacteristically quiet, only to hop up and gather around the paper once Sirius had stepped back.

Being Crazy in Love:  
1\. Getting excited when they punch you.

And thus a tradition began.


	2. A Remus Kind of Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is dying to get his girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! This chapter is longer than the first, but a lot of it is just dialogue. Hope you like it!

"I'm booooorrrrred," Sirius drawled, for about the tenth time that evening.

"Hey, let's play a game!" Everyone snapped their necks turning to look at Remus. He was never the one to take part in such things, let alone suggest them.

"Sure Remus, what do you have in mind?" asked James, a small smirk on his face.

"A little bit of 7 minutes? A little..." Sirius trailed off, but only to start rolling his shoulders in a not-so-innocent manner. Remus covered his eyes with his hands.

"No! Damnit, I can't say anything around here without you two making it sexual!"

"You said it, not us."

"Well, what I MEANT was that we should play the silent game. Whoever stays quiet the longest wins." James, Sirius, and Peter all slumped their shoulders, evidently not impressed.

"C'mon, Moons. We've been sitting around in this common room for hours-"

"It's been ten minutes."

"-James and I have played three games of Exploding Snap-"

"You love that game."

"-and Sirius is literally bouncing off the walls," Peter finished. It was true. James had been charming Sirius to go rocketing off towards various paintings and sculptures, ending when Frank had finally got up and threatened to tell McGonagall if they didn't stop.

"Guys, end-of-term exams are in four weeks. You should study." 

"Moony, do you know us?" Peter had a point.

"Yes, and I also know that if you don't start studying early, you'll be asking me to charm the answers onto your eyeballs."

"Fair enough. But do we have to actually study?

"Lily's gonna be at the library." James shot out of his chair.

"I'm sold."

So somehow, on a Saturday afternoon, you could find the four Marauders in the library.

 --------

Sirius sat up, stunned into silence by the sight in front of him. Sirius had been starting to drift off. Until he saw this.

Peter and James were looking at their books. Actually looking at the books, the kind with lots of words and school stuff in them. Remus was, on the other hand, sighing and had his feet up on the desk.

"Umm, guys? What happened to you?" James was the one to reply.

"What're you talking about? This is completely normal." His voice was strained, and Sirius found out why when James' eyes flickered up to a table next to them.

The girl squad, which included Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Mary MacDonald, and Alice Prewett, also had a fifth member; Lily Evans. It explained everything.

James 'studying', trying to impress Lily. Peter, also 'studying', trying to impress Mary. And Remus, not caring, because he was done with James trying to impress Lily and Peter trying to impress Mary.

"Oh, I get it now. But I'm not gonna pretend to study just to get you a girl." Sirius said this perhaps a little too loud because Lily and the girls all shot a glowering look towards the four boys.

"SHHH! You have to be quiet!"

"James, you really need to stop."

"Remus, just cuz you don't have feelings..." This was too much. Remus stood, collecting his books, and stormed out of the library. Madam Pince glanced his way but saw he was leaving and decided to stay out of it.

"...James? What was that about?" Sirius stood up, still looking at the door that Remus had just disappeared behind.

"I don't know, Sirius. I don't know."

The other three Marauders gathered up their things and headed back to the dormitories.

 --------

When they got back to the dorm, Remus had already changed and closed his curtains around his four-poster. A few quick glances and the other boys decided to ignore it. Maybe he was just tired.

But after three loud showers in the bathroom, a rowdy pillow fight, and an overly-noisy game of Exploding Snap, it was clear that Remus was a little more than tired. His books were all missing, probably in the bed with him, because all they could hear was the turning of pages and scratching of pens.

At one point, Remus had emerged from his cavern to send a letter with an owl that had, earlier that same evening, brought him a thick yellow envelope. This arose several worried glances from the other Marauders, but Remus ignored them and retreated back into his cave.

Peter made the first move. James and Sirius had decided that he would be the best for the job, as Remus was least likely to lash out at him.

He knocked on the bedpost and nudged the edge of the curtain open with his finger.

"Hey, Remus? Can I come in?" Peter's voice was soft. He seemed to have gotten a confirmation because a second later they could hear an unsettling silence fall over the room. A silencing spell had been cast.

James and Sirius exchanged a look. As long as Peter didn't get thrown out of the bed, they were going to assume that everything was going well.

Ten minutes later, Peter still hadn't come back out. James had gotten himself all ready for bed, but Sirius was still too nervous. He was perched on the edge of his own bed, staring at the red drapes over the four-poster. James came over to sit next to him.

"Hey, he's gonna be alright."

"I don't know what we did. He's never reacted like that before, to anything. I feel like this has been building up, and now he just-"

"Sirius. Look at me." Sirius turned his head, and James saw that he had the beginnings of tears in the corners of his eyes. "As your brother, I command you to-"

The curtains drew back. Peter emerged, looking as though he had seen a chocolate cake the size of the Giant Squid.

"I finally understand!" Sirius and James rushed over to him.

"So what's up?"

"Is he okay?"

"He taught me Arithmancy! I finally understand!" Peter looked at the two boys, whose eyes had gone from wide open to rolling in the back of their heads. Sirius' shoulders were slumped, and James was shaking his head.

"Peter, was Remus okay?"

"Yeah, he was fine. Said he didn't want to talk about it. Asked me if I needed any help on homework."

"Did he look okay? Was he crying? Did he-"

"Drop it, Sirius. Give the guy a break. He just had to deal with a moody Moony." For the first time in almost an hour, Sirius actually laughed. It felt good.

\--------

The next morning, Remus was back to normal. Kind of. He got up late, joked around, tried to get his homework done, and smiled. But something was missing, Sirius just couldn't put his finger on it.

The Marauders got back to the dorm after a day filled with Quidditch (James beat three other people singlehandedly), Potions with the Hufflepuffs (Lily had the best Hiccoughing Potion), and Charms (Peter's left eyebrow still hadn't grown back).

Everyone went through the typical nighttime routine, with James and Remus fighting over the last shower and Sirius accidentally dyeing his hair orange (again).

When Peter got back from the bathroom, Remus hopped up and grabbed his quill. He looked like someone had lit a fire under his chair.

Dipping the quill into an inkwell on his desk, Remus practically sprinted over to the wall. He scratched furiously at a piece of parchment and then stepped back to admire his work.

The Marauders crowded around him, peering over shoulders and between arms.

Being Crazy in Love:  
2\. Pretending to study when they come around.

No one could argue, and the four boys fell backwards in a tangle of limbs and hair. Everything was back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to recommend any ideas for the list, I will be more than happy to see what I can do!


	3. Poem of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James drops hints, writes poetry, and apparently Peter can run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so sorry this took so long! I'm hoping the next one will be up soon. Don't be afraid to submit chapter ideas!

"Rem?" Sirius and Remus were in the dorm along with Peter. James had Quidditch. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?" Remus' nose was in an Ancient Runes book, but he was listening.

"What were those letters about? The ones you got a couple weeks ago when you..." Sirius trailed off. 'The Breakdown,' as James had decided to call it, was still a sore topic.

"Oh, that was nothing." Remus dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "I ran out of homework, so I was asking the teachers for the next essays. I finished a week's worth of Potions." Sirius looked offended.

"And you didn't invite me? You know how much I like homework Moons. I'm disappointed."

"Yeah," Peter piped up, "I would've been able to catch up on Muggle Studies!"

"Sorry guys. I needed a little time. It's almost the moon again." Remus was right; the white orb currently hanging in the sky was almost full, gleaming in the dark night. For something so beautiful, it sure brought a lot of pain.

\-----------

This moon was harmless, but the wolf didn't want to play. Rather, he seemed kind of restless. The three Animagus followed Moony as he ran laps through the woods, not looking back or stopping. As the moon fell from the sky, Prongs and Padfoot rounded him up and brought Moony back to the Shack. Wormtail pushed the knot, and the four mammals slipped inside.

Remus had, once the Marauders learned about his furry little problem and had become illegal Animagi, insisted that they stay outside during his transformation. So as the sun peeked out from behind the hill beyond the Black Lake, the three friends rushed back into the tree to help Remus.

They found him lying on the ground, curled up and shivering. Sirius immediately ran over and knelt at his side, placing a tender had on the bruised shoulder. Remus flinched away from the touch, and Sirius became more worried than before. Remus usually allowed the others to take care of him after the full moon, even letting them perform the occasional healing charm.

Thankfully, the next time Sirius tried, Remus tensed his arm but didn't move. Sirius took this as a cue to continue, and he moved down Remus' body closing up the cuts and cleaning the clotted blood. Remus closed his eyes, relaxed under Sirius' touch but still hesitant.

Ten silent minutes later, Sirius rose off his knees and glanced back once more at a frail but clean Remus before heading to the door.

"Wait." A small, scratchy voice pierced the silence, stopping Sirius in his tracks. He turned head first to look back. Remus had propped himself up on one elbow and was grimacing. "I gotta say something."

"What is it, Remi?" Sirius took a step back towards Remus, still lying on the floor in pain.

"You--look--" Remus closed his eyes as if trying to see Sirius differently. "You look red." Sirius let a small laugh escape from his lips.

"Yeah...wearing a white shirt probably wasn't the best idea."

"No...your face. It-it's red. It's like...a cherry." And then Remus collapsed.

\--------

Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let the boys in. No matter how hard they tried, even James' charm wasn't going to push it. Sirius didn't even give it a go. He was too worried. So they resorted to the only matter they had left.

It took a few tries, but James finally got Peter's thumb to swell up big enough. As they signed into the infirmary, Peter as the patient and James and Sirius as visitors, the boys tried to get a good look at Remus. Sirius had told them all what happened, but no one knew if the aftermath was going to be as impactful.

Unfortunately, the curtains around his bed were pulled shut, and Madam Pomfrey was helping out the student next to him. Sneaking in wasn't an option. They stayed huddled around Peter's bed, worried glances being exchanged and an uncharacteristically quiet Sirius sitting in the corner.

After an uncomfortably long silence, Sirius stood up.

"I'm done. I'm going over there."

"Sirius. You can't. He's passed out before, he'll be fine." James was trying. He really was.

"James, I don't think you understand." Sirius' voice got louder, almost a shout. "He was delirious. He told me I looked like a cherry."

"Like he doesn't comment on your looks enough already..." James muttered, too soft for Sirius to hear.

"What was that?" Peter glanced in between the two, sensing that this wasn't going how it should be.

"Oh, nothing. I was just saying how you seemed to have picked up a puppy of your own." They were both standing now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James opened and closed his mouth, seeming as though he had started something he didn't want to finish. "...James, what are you talking about." James sat back down.

"Nothing," he mumbled. It was going to be a long day.

\--------

"Guys! Listen to this. I wrote a new poem for Lily!" James was back to his normal, pining self.

"What about you read it to her first this time, then if it works, you can read it to us?"

"Umm, how about no...I'd rather be rejected by my six-year-long friends than my lover."

"Like you haven't been turned down enough."

"Hey!" James pouted. "I'm getting there." Sirius sighed.

"Fine. Let's hear it." James cleared his throat and lifted a piece of parchment.

"Lily, my flower. My sun.  
Come with me, hon.  
We'll be amazing,  
Better than the cows grazing.  
You with your hair,  
And me with everything else.  
You wear your dresses,  
And I will wear belts."

Peter put his head in his hand, Remus lifted his book in front of his face, and Sirius grabbed the parchment out of James' hand and threw it into the fire.

"S'ok. I have it memorized. The paper was just for effect."

"That was literally the worst thing."

"I've ever heard."

"Even from you." Each Marauder pitched in, explaining to James why he should not, under any circumstance, recite that to Lily.

"Guys, guys. Calm down. I won't say it to her."

"Good, now--"

"But you will." Groans and shouts of protest filled the common room. "Hear me out. I'll seduce her with my amazing charm and good looks, and then you guys step in like my henchmen. Okay?"

"No."

"Definitely not."

"No way."

"I'll hit you all with Tarantallegra until you say yes." Ugh. Everyone knew not to get on the receiving end of James' spell. He couldn't control it, and people usually ended up in the hospital wing.

"Fine, we'll do it. But mind you, we won't be excited," Peter added.

\--------

And he was right. An hour later, the four boys found themselves cornering Lily and her crowd in a narrow corridor. James stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Lilykins, my love, I present to you my affection!" He took a sweeping bow and stepped off to the side. One by one, the other Marauder boys came forward, each giving a part of the poem. Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas did not look impressed. They were trying and failing, to hold in their laughter.

Eventually, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all joined in. It was a mess. James watched as his three best friends, his 'lover', and her friends fall over themselves, clutching their sides in laughter. He couldn't help but smile a little himself.

Peter popped up and did something no one had ever seen. He sprinted. Past the knight, past all the paintings, and around a corner. The Marauders shared worried glances. Then, all at once, they took off as well.

\--------  
Back in the common room, Peter was lying in his bed, looking very proud of himself. The door burst open, revealing three extremely tired Marauders.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Peter, we had to run across half the fucking castle!"

"Sorry! But check out the wall."

The boys tumbled over each other, scrambling to get to the paper.

Crazy In Love:  
3\. Writing awful poetry and then MAKING YOUR MATES READ IT


End file.
